Class Assignment
by SoToxic17
Summary: Can A class assignment change everything you ever wanted? And if it did how would you react? A Harry Potter story H/Hr chapter Two up!
1. Prologe

Summery: What if a class assignment could change everything you ever wanted? What would you do? Would you let it?

Parings: H/Hr, R/Lu, N/Ge, D/Ch, Etc…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to.

Chapter One: Prolog

In the Gryffindor common Room, a boy with rusty red hair, sat in front of a fire place, locked together in a heated make-out session with young blonde haired female. Completely oblivious to the world around them, even to the fact that they were no longer the only two in the common room. A pretty girl with bushy brown hair and intelligent big brown eyes that was just coming down from the dormitories, Stood frozen to the vary spot she was standing; as she looked up to the sound of a soft moan, curious as to who had made the incriminating noise. What she found left her with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

Girls POV.

'No this shouldn't hurt this bad. It shouldn't make me want to cry. I should be numb to it by now... I've seen it enough. Ron snogging Lavender in a conner just after their big win. Ron snoggin Lavender in the hallway and every other place you could think of. Its plain out disgusting, so why dose it still hurt so bad?...' Taking another look at the snogging couple she was forced to hold down a sudden urge to gage. 'Are they ever going to come up for air?! I mean a persons lungs can only take so much time before they have to breath again, or Bloody Hell! what if their breathing each others air! OH Merlin's beard! I can't take it anymore! I've got to get out of here.' Her internal mono log was left completely unnoticed by the snogging pair.

So she began to creep past the intertwined couple. Once she was past the two Teens she was out of the Gryffindor common room, and out in the hallway she ran at full speed until her legs began to sting from the effort and even still she ran further up the stairs, down the corridors, until she all but collapsed to the floor from fatigue and when she looked around to asses were she ended up, but even she didn't recognize these halls and there strange decorations.

Breathing heavily she huffed out "This should be good no body should find me here." and she curled up in a ball trying in vain to stop the tears as the fell, when she cast a spell to creat a ring of small yellow birds that would sing a happy song for her, until she cried her self to sleep, but fate had a different idea, as she was soon jolted into reality by the sound of a voice, a vary recognizable voice. "Hermione? are you in here?" Said the mysterious figure that was now standing in the door way of the room. *Gasp…* "Harry? how did you find me?" Hermione inquired in a soft raspy voice that cracked at the end of her short question. "Well I couldn't get to sleep so I started looking at the marauders map, and I had just turned the page to where you were standing frozen, and Ron and lavender were so close to each other i could only guess that they were snogging again, then you started to run. So I though on my shoes and came after you." Said Harry as he worked his way closer to me and only when he was almost right in front of of me was i able to see that he was only wearing his pajama pants and his sneakers. I could feel that blood rush to my face at the fact that i was laying here curled up in the fetal position on the floor, my hair probably a mess and my eyes red and puffy; and he was standing there in all his male glory shirt less and sexy as hell. 'wait... What am i saying! i couldnt passably be thinking this about Harry! i mean he's harry! my best friend the guy thats always there for me and i never have to worry about anything, because i know he'll help me anyway he can. Sure he's attractive, but that didnt matter. He was the boy-who-lived, an i was nothing more that an ordinary mud-blood book worm.

I still couldnt fight the blush from my face how ever, even with all my musing and i was never so happy for the fact that it was pitch black around us than right now, because even though i had been Harry's best friend for over 6 years i had never seen him without a shirt on. "I had to make sure you were all right." Harry said softly as if i was some wild animal that would either run or attack him. As the gratitude rushed through me, upon the realization that if he hadnt of come then i would be alone in the dark unfamiliar corridors of hogwartz; with absolutely no way of getting back. i was suddenly on my feet and launching myself at harry giving him another one of my hugs that nearly knocks him flat. "Oh Harry you really are the best friend I could ever ask for." the words left my lips before i could even think to with hold them. "Hermione please don't keep your feelings from me, you know if I can help you i will always do what ever it takes no matter what the consequences." Harry proclaimed with worry evident in every part of his face. "Bloody hell harry i dont know how you can always tell when im hurting... but for the love of merlin, i cant figure out why it hurt so much still. Shouldn't I be numb to it by now?" i asked as i felt the water works begin again and cascade down my face. Knowing that harry would understand just what i was talking about, and i felt so safe the moment he tightened his hold on me with in out hug and i became selfish, clinging to him like that of a new born pup would to its mothers tit. an i sobbed on to his shoulder. "shush it will be ok. Mione I'm here its ok." Harry's comforting words only made me feel worse, i knew he shouldn't have to bear my burdens with me, that he was having problems of his own. I know ive seen him watch Ginny as she carelessly Snogged any guy that came across her path. "He's all I want though, but obviously he's to dense to see it." i chocked out as i was so hurt and disappointed in myself for doing this to harry and for being so selfish.

Harry's pov.

Here I was with my best friend sobbing on my shoulder, and the irony of this moment wasnt lost on me. As always this was happening because of Ron; he was always so insensitive that every time he snogged Lavender it was always in front of Hermione, casing her to run away and me to fallow her. Weather it was intentional or not it still pissed me off to no end that only after Ron had stopped snogging lavender to see hermione's retreating from and so stupidly ask "what the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Now that I think about it this is how we end up a lot because of Ron. But I don't really mind, because i get to spend time with her and not have to deal with the idiot, that is until for some reason when she says that Ron is the only one she wants. It feels like I've been stabbed in the gut, but I have no idea why and I'm pretty sure that I am only her best friend and a shoulder to cry on to her. So why? Why is it that it hurts me? Is it because I know all to well how many nights I've stayed up listening to her cry because of Ron? Is it because I know she deserves better than this. No its because I know she deserved better than him, but yet here she is crying her eyes out once again. "Hermione we should get some sleep we do have classes tomorrow." i said with the gentlest voice i could manage with my rage against Ronald. As i heard her sniffles and felt the wetness of her tears seep through my shirt. "ok Harry." Hermione said as she laid her head on my shoulder and i brought us down to the floor making sure that my arms would be a cushion for her and a pillow for her head, as she began to fall a sleep. "good night Hermione." i whispered into her hair before i did something i had never even thought to do before, and kissed her forehead softly. That night we slept like that on the floor in some random hogwartz room, with Hermione in my arms as if i was comforting her in our sleep, and my arms wrapped strongly around her.

A/N alrighty then kiddies... The first rewrite is done, i decided to keep the chapter short, simply because i didnt want to change the whole idea of my original concept. But anyway i finally got my muggle self in to gear! and i decided that if i can i'll try to rewrite the next chapter and a new chapter within the next few days... But this is it for now you can either love it or hate it for what it is but for now its not going to change... and if you hate it you can tell me but i know i will ever so kindly tell you to get your muggle self off my story because no one told you you had to read it! :D well anyway Huggles! see you next time!


	2. chapter one

AN: Ok sorry for the long wait but here it is the second chapter of class assignment. Hope you enjoy it and if you do please review! I can use the encouragement or even the put downs to help me. All Ideas appreciated. Bye bye talk to you after the chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Class Assignment

Chapter 2: Time to think about it.

I woke with a start, as my heart was beating rapidly and my scar was burning. When i went to sit up i found that not only was my back seriously sore but, my right arm was no longer being used as a pillow for hermione's head. I couldnt stop the smile that formed on my lips and i watched her sleep peacefully; as she clung to my torso and moved closer to me; snuggling in and smiling in her sleep, somehow through out the night she had found her way from on the floor next to me and using my arm as her pillow, to using my whole body as her bed. Yes she was lying on top of me and for the life of my i couldnt be bothered to care, in fact i actually enjoy it. i was just about to fall back asleep when a thought struck me. 'Class! we had potions first thing to day and there was no way that Slughorn would be please with both of his prise students being late to class on the first day of the new project assignment. "shit" i whispered out as i slid out from under hermione and began to shake her slightly. Hoping to wake her up fast so that we could run back the the common room, and imagen the rumors that are gonna be spread like wild fire. Merlin's beard everybody still thought something was going on with me and hermione since Rita Skeeta's "Exclusive" artical on us. "Hermione... come on we've got to go."

"Hmm what is it Harry?" she asked with sleep still gorging her mind. "Were are we?" she finally inquired once she had opened her eyes and realized we were not in the dormitories. "Hermione, were some where on the third floor... and we need to get out of here before people come back from breakfast. Least there be more rumors spread about us. Actually to be more accurate we're in the room of requirements."

"Oh! Why are we… you know what never mind i know why we're here." Hermione said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Yeah" i sighed out remosfully. "We have to get back to the common room before anyone realizes that we are gone." Hermione seemed to finally realize that we were in need of a time to rush, and blushed again as she pushed her self up.

"Ok well I'll go check to make sure no one is out side the door." I said as headed to the door to see if the cost was clear, just because i enjoyed being near her and holding her in my arms didnt mean anything. I know that she wouldnt be able to handle the anger from Ron and the snide comments from all the other girls.

"ok." i heard her whisper behind me just as i stepped out the door.

Hermione's P.o.v.

As i looked around the room trying to find a kind of brush, for what i know to be a rats nest of hair. One began to from right infront of me and i found my self silently thanking the room for its kindness, when i glanced up and saw a mirror, i went up to it and began to brush my hair down when the image in the mirror began to change. 'Wait is that Ron? **B**ut he's not here or behind me so why is he standing right next to me? Is he… is he kissing me? Bloody hell! he is kissing me. Oh how I wish he would actually do that.' i thought to myself just before a hand came to rest on my shoulder and i jumped as the image began to revert back to normal... "Oh its that mirror that shows you what you want the most in the world." Harry said looking in to it himself "Bloody Hell Harry! you should know better than to sneak up on someone like that!" i found my self shouting as I wonder what he saw, in the mirror... Who are you kidding hermione... you already know what he probably saw, himself and Ginny together. That stupid whore she doesn't even see what right in front of her, for the taking and yet she runs around snogging, and doing merlin knows what else with random men instead. That stupid girl, if only he could find someone who would see how great of a guy he is and just how lucky any girl would be to have him. "Harry?" i questioned him as he stared wantonly into the mirror.

"Huh sorry what were you saying?" He sounded completely stumped and even though i didnt say anything before i decided to lie, so that he wouldnt know just how lost in thought i had been over this mirror and him. So instead i said. "Oh its nothing, never mind lets get going. We don't want to be late to SlugHorn's class he said that he would be assigning a project to use to day."

'Hey! i actually sounded like myself there for a moment! haha i deserve and oscur.'

"OH yeah didn't he say that this project was going to be one of our longest or the longest project yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I think so. But I wonder why?" i said unsure of the reason. "Oh well I guess will find out right. so lets just get going." Harry's ever impatient and impulsive nature showing through as he grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the room. Running down the halls to get to the common room and get ready to go to class before anyone noticed we both had been gone. Cause if they weren't then the rumors would immediately start to fly. I mean when you live in the magical world their isn't vary much to fantasia about. So apparently people thought that rumors would suffices. 'i think this whole school it full of the next Rita Skeeta's.' To be bluntly honest though the rumors that they can come up with are always vary …well there is really no other way to describe besides fictional, half the rumors are so out their you know that they cant be real, and the other half are well sadly there not much better.

...*time skip*

"Now class this Project is going to be one you'll never forget! In fact the last time i was here teaching potions, i gave out this vary same project to my 7th years. It was quite interesting to see just wha..." Professor Slughorn was cut off as the doors of the the class room slammed open, when Ron and Lavender both came rushing in blushing. Only a few short moments after Slughorn had started the class.

"Ah Mr. Weasel... I mean Weasly how nice of you to join us!" Professor Slughorn puffed out as he looked like he was about to implode form being so rudely interrupted in the middle of his "accomplishments" rant. "We're so sorry professor, but we kind of lost track of time..." Lavender muttered out an excuse as she pulled Ron over to their seats.

"Yes well be that as it may, you were still late for my class, on such an important day to! twenty points from gryffindor!" Slughorn announce as he turned an even darker shade of red from the with held rage, running through his system. You could hear a course of complaints begin just after his out burst, all from Gryffindors who wanted more than anything to give those two a beating. Before the professor decided to start his rant, he was able to silence the majority of them with one look, even though he was a short round ball of a man. He was also an experienced potions teacher, and no one wished to temped his temper. Clearing his throat the professor started to speak once more.

"Now Class as i was saying..."

AN: Well there it is! So sorry to any of you who read the first chapter and then the old second chapter before i could edit this one fully. I hope your not too confused, but as you can see i will soon begin working on chapter three now that i have gone through and fixed my many error's ^.^ well love you all! see you next time! and yes it is a cliffhanger XD sorry


	3. IMPORTANTT!

I Know none of you wish to read authors notes but bear with me here its gonna explain a lot XD

* * *

OK so i just recently re-read my story and im seriously disappointed in myself from three years ago... and i feel the need to rewrite my chapters and start a new... so to everyone that read and review thank you, and i will be posting asap! love you all :D Oh and by the way, i had huge writers block on this story in the first place so well were gonna get to that rewriting noww! ok well buh bai now kiddies!


End file.
